Perfect
by Beauty Little Star
Summary: Este es un Song-Fic de uno de mis grupos favoritos... Simple Plan! Espero que les guste.


**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este one-shot lo tengo pensado hace taaanto tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar el momento para hacerlo. ****Espero que les guste!**

**Hey dad look at me****  
****Think back and talk to me****  
****Did I grow up according to plan?****  
****And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?****  
****But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

Otro día pasa. Otra violenta discusión se lleva a cabo entre mi padre y yo. ¿Acaso tanto le cuesta mirarme cuando le hablo? ¿O siquiera que me preste el mas mínimo segundo de atención?

Claro que sí. Siempre es la misma situación.

Itachi.

Itachi.

Itachi.

¡Estoy harto! El hecho porque él tenga habilidades superiores, por poco aunque sea, no lo hace el privilegio de esta familia. Él dice que todos los Uchiha somos los mejores ninjas, los mas honrados… pero no se da cuenta que falta a su palabra.

Tal vez quiso decir, que Itachi es el mejor ninja, el más honrado. Deseado por todas las academias, envidiado por sus compañeros ANBUS.

Siempre menospreciando a mi grupo de entrenamiento. Mis actividades y misiones junto con Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Que mis habilidades se ven afectadas por entrenar con gente tan inferior.

Hmp, no tiene ni idea de lo que somos capaces. Si tan solo me escuchara de vez en cuando.

**And now I try hard to make it****  
****I just want to make you proud****  
****I'm never gonna be good enough for you****  
****I can't pretend that****  
****I'm alright****  
****And you can't change me**

"Necesitas practicar mas."

"Tu hermano logró hacerlo cuando tenía dos años menos que tu. ¿Por qué no puedes?"

"No acepto que seas tan malcriado. ¡Enderézate, Sasuke!"

Estas y otras más son las frases que escucho a diario. Siempre pudriendo mi alma, haciéndome sentir inservible. Ya no puedo pretender más. No puedo fingir que me siento bien.

Ahora, en este momento estoy a los gritos con él. Mientras mi madre llora en la cocina y yo pierdo mi paciencia minuto a minuto.

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
****Nothing lasts forever****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
****Now it's just too late and****  
****We can't go back****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect.**

Ya no me bloqueare más. Dejare afuera todas las cosas que me queman por dentro.

-¡Nunca te interesas por mi!—le grito. –No sabes nada de mí. Siempre las charlas terminan en lo _perfecto_ que es Itachi. –

-¡Basta Sasuke! ¡No lo discutiré otra vez!—ordenó mi padre levantando una mano de modo de advertencia.

**I try not to think****  
****About the pain I feel inside****  
****Did you know you used to be my hero?****  
****All the days you spent with me****  
****Now seem so far away****  
****And it feels like you don't care anymore.**

-¡¿Acaso sabias que me han ascendido a ANBU!?—Grito. -¿¡O que tengo novia!? ¿¡O que el próximo Hokague será mi mejor amigo!? – digo comenzando a empujarlo por el pecho. -¿Eh?—otro empuje. - ¿Eh? –me sentía eufórico.

-¡Basta! – dice apartando mis brazos. Pero no me importa, lo sigo empujando.

-¡Responde, mierda!—le exigí. Ahora propiné más fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos. -¿Recuerdas cuando entrenabas conmigo? Fue hace diez años. ¿Y que con él? Todavía lo ayudas. – Mascullé. –Eres un maldito… -

**And now I try hard to make it****  
****I just want to make you proud****  
****I'm never gonna be good enough for you****  
****I can't stand another fight****  
****And nothing's alright**

-¡Calla!—exigió. – Soy tu padre tenme respeto. – dijo tomándome del brazo y zarandeándome un poco.

-¿¡Tu justo ahora te nombras mi padre, basura!?—dije arrancando mi brazo. –Ni cuenta te das de que tan solo quiero que estés orgulloso de mí. –

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
****Nothing lasts forever****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
****Now it's just too late and****  
****We can't go back****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect**

-¡Que me hables bien te dije, pendejo!—volvió a tacar él. ¡Que rabia! No puedo más, ya acabé. Hasta aquí llegué. Todo se perdió.

-Te trato como mereces. Como a un maldito hijo de perra. Que no sabe apr… - no pude continuar, porque en ese momento, en esos eternos segundos, me quedé en shock. Mi mejilla ardía, y se me estaba hinchando la cara. Si, acaba de abofetearme. Si antes tenía mi ceño fruncido, de seguro ahora me perforo la piel de la acción

El odio no cabe en mi rostro, es mucho. No puedo matarlo, no sería justo para mi madre. Pero mi mirada parece afectarlo, puesto que su rostro se suavizó y apretó sus puños.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said****  
****Nothing's gonna make this right again****  
****Please don't turn your back****  
****I can't believe its hard****  
****Just to talk to you****  
****But you don't understand**

-Sasuke…- trató de decir. Acercó su mano pero yo la aparté bruscamente. Me volteo y corro hacia mi cuarto. Abro la puerta y la cierro con un estrepitoso golpe, y pongo traba.

"¿Dónde te deje?" me pregunto mientras rebusco entre el techo de mi armario. "Aquí." Tomé el gran bolso y lo coloque sobre la cama. Mientras en la puerta, oía golpes.

-¡Sasuke, ábreme!—decía mi padre. "Sí, porque seguro te voy a escuchar." Pensé mientras colocaba pilones de ropa dentro. Saque mi celular y mande un mensaje, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pila de jeans.

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
****Nothing lasts forever****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
****Now it's just too late and****  
****We can't go back.****  
****I'm Sorry****  
****I can't be perfect.**

Una vez que todo está dicho y hecho, me coloco la gran bolsa sobre mi espalda. Abro mi ventana y salgo al balcón. Miro hacia atrás, como él trata de abrirla a la fuerza. No lo logrará, no con la cantidad de sellos que deje.

Salto hacia la calle, y miro por última vez la residencia Uchiha. Nunca creí que quisiera escapar de mi propio clan. Pero no importa, ahora puedo formar uno. Donde no haya un heredero _perfecto_, sino uno justo. Pero tengo donde ir, a u lugar donde no se juzga, ni te hacen infeliz.

Un lugar, donde no necesito probarle a nadie nada. Porque para esa persona, soy lo que necesita. Y yo de ella. Golpee a su entrada tres veces. Y no tuve que esperar ni medio minuto, porque la puerta ya estaba abierta a penas llamé.

Era tarde. Bastante diría yo. No importa si no recibía mi mensaje, se lo haría saber mediante el Sharingan. Aunque se enoje por meterme en su mente…

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
****Nothing lasts forever****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
****Now it's just too late and****  
****We can't go back****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect.**

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi rostro. Asiento, arrojando mi bolso dentro de la casa. Me giró y observó mi mejilla roja. Ni necesito preguntar, activo su jutsu de curación y apoyó su palma sobre mi piel. Su preocupación me regenera, me siento mejor sin duda. Pero no curado. –Ven, te preparare algo de tomar. – dijo yéndose a la cocina.

Ella podía notar mi dolor a metros con solo mirar mis ojos. Aun no comprendo como lo hace. Volvió en pocos minutos, trayendo consigo dos cafés. Tomó uno y le doy un sorbo. Ella no se mueve, solo me mira consternada. Algo alterada, porque le dije que vendría. Pero nunca que me mudaría…

Me siento de indio, y extiendo un brazo indicándole que se acerara. Ella no vaciló y con cuidado se sentó sobre mis piernas. Deje el café a un lado y la abrace por la cintura.

-Sakura. – le llamé. Ella se giró y me miró. Le di un beso. Uno lento y profundo, demostrándole lo afortunado que me siento. –Dímelo. – ella sonrió se volteó. Se sentó a horcajadas mío y me besó.

-Para mi eres el más bello. – me besó la frente. – El más tierno. – me besó la mejilla izquierda. –y el mejor hombre que pude conocer. – besó mi mejilla derecha, que había descendido su color carmesí por el golpe. –Eres… lo que yo siempre quise. Eres_…Perfecto. —_

La sostuve fuertemente contra mí. Necesitaba paz, y cariño. Mucho cariño que de seguro Sakura podía brindarme. Aun besándonos, la elevé sosteniéndola por los muslos y caminé hasta su pieza. Cerré la puerta con el pie y di gracias a dios de que ya viviera sola.

Si no, hubiese sido vergonzoso.


End file.
